


Will You Be My Calamine?

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober2019, Worried Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Kara brings Lena to a cabin for Valentine's Day, but of everything she planned for she forgot one, very human, variable.SuperCorp-tober Day 30 Prompt: Love
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Will You Be My Calamine?

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this G because I didn't think it needed a higher rating but there is some flirty banter that is probably on the line of a T rating, I can change the rating later if people have an honest problem with the G rating. Enjoy!

"This is really much nicer than when I went camping as a kid." Lena spoke as she pushed open the door to the cabin she and Kara had rented. 

"Nicer? You're telling me the Luthor family used to rough it in a tent?" Kara teased. 

"I wish we had had a tent." Lena spoke honestly with a laugh. 

Kara looked at her confused, waiting for her to continue. 

Lena sigh gently. "Luthor family camping trips were less about family bonding over s'mores and more about survival. It was long weekends spent in the wilderness with a hunting knife and a bottle of water."

Kara looked mildly horrified at that information. "Please tell me you’re joking.” Kara spoke gently.

Lena chuckled. “I wish.” She said honestly. “But hey if you need to start a fire in a hail storm I’m your girl.” She smirked.

Kara rolled her eyes gently. “You’re always my girl.” She smiled. “Now let’s head out! I know exactly where to bring you.” She smiled. 

They left the cabin, making their way to the trailhead behind the cabin, making their way along the trail that lead up the mountain. They took their time, Kara carrying the water for both of them since the extra weight was negligible to her.

“Remind me again why we’re walking when you can literally fly?” Lena huffed slightly as they continued up hill.

“Normal people take hikes all the time.”   
  
“Normal people can’t fly, life a bus with one hand, or shoot fire from their eyes.” Lena reminded pointedly with a gentle jab to Kara’s ribs, causing her to buckle slightly. 

Kara laughed at Lena, swinging her girlfriend into her arms.

“Kara oh my god put me down!” Lena squealed as Kara continued walking.

“You were complaining two seconds ago about having to walk.” Kara reminded.

“That does not me I want to be manhandled.” Lena huffed as Kara finally set her down, causing Lena to straighten out her shirt before marching off in front of Kara defiantly. 

“It was a good distraction.” Kara spoke pointedly.

“Distraction of what?” Lena asked, still slightly annoyed as she turned to face her.

Kara raised a brow at her, tipping her head forward. “We’re here.” She spoke.

Lena turned back around, taking a few more steps to the edge that looked out over the vast lake.

“Oh my god, it’s so beautiful.” Lena smiled, leaning back into Kara when Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, her torso pressed against Lena’s back. 

“Not nearly as beautiful as you.” Kara murmured as she kissed her cheek.

“You are so cheesy.” Lena noted.

“Mhm.” Kara grinned. “But you love me anyway.” She smiled.

“Of course.”

They spent a while atop the mountain, looking down over the water and watching birds fly through the sky. “I’m really glad you convinced me to take time off work.” Lena admitted, knowing initially she had been reticent to take the long weekend off of LCorp, even if she knew the company wouldn’t burn to the ground with her being gone for four days.

“Me too.” Kara smiled. “J’onn took over Supergirl duties for a while too so short of the world ending I’m not going anywhere.” She smiled.

“You know the world has nearly ended multiple times right?” Lena laughed. “Almost annually in fact.”

“Minor details.” Kara smirked playfully.

They began heading back down the mountain, the journey down being much more enjoyable than was the hike up. Arriving back at the cabin Kara unlocked the door, kicking her shoes off just inside the door before putting their water bottles on the counter, left open to dry. 

Lena pulled her shirt off over her head, wanting to rid herself of the shirt in order to cool down slightly. “Would it be weird to ask you to use your freeze breath on me? Cause I am boiling.” Lena sigh with a slight chuckle.

Kara turned around, ready to fulfill her request when instead she gasped in shocked horror at the sight. "Lena oh my god what happened?" Kara asked in a panic. 

Lena turned around, still only in her bra and holding her shirt in her hands. "What?"

"Did you get poison ivy or something?" Kara spoke as she rushed to her side. 

Lena looked down at her arms, realizing they were covered in mosquito bites. She was used to it by now and had never given them much thought. "It's just a few mosquito bites." 

"A few? You're covered in them." Kara spoke worriedly as she looked over the bites that littered her girlfriends arms, torso, lower back and she was sure her legs were likely even worse. 

"Babe I'm fine really." Lena assured her. 

"No you're not fine." Kara sigh as she gently touched one of the clusters near her side. “Are they itchy?” 

Lena nodded. “Yeah but really it's okay, I have some calamine lotion, I sort of expected this to happen.”

Kara frowned gently and let out a sigh, this is not how she was expecting the night to go. “Wait here.” Kara instructed as she went off to the bathroom, grabbing a towel before moving into the bedroom and laying it down on top of the sheets. She then grabbed the calamine lotion from Lena's bag before calling her girlfriend into the bedroom. 

Lena walked in, raising an eyebrow at the set up. “Lay down.” Kara instructed. 

Lena removed her pants before doing as she was told, getting comfortable on her stomach as her head rested against the pillow. “Kara I'm fine really.” Lena attempted. 

“You said you were itchy, since I was the one who dragged you on to the hike I'll look after you.” She promised. 

Lena chuckled gently, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk her girlfriend out of it. “I know a better way you could make up for the mosquito bites.” Lena spoke suggestively. 

“Not tonight,” Kara spoke as she undid the cap on the lotion. “tonight I'm going to slather you in calamine lotion so these don't itch all night.” Kara spoke. “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow night, or morning depending on how you feel” She knew Lena could hear the smirk in her voice as she slowly poured some of the calamine onto Lena’s back.

Lena sigh gently at the almost instant relief of the cool lotion, her shoulders relaxing into the mattress. “That feels so good.” Lena mumbled.

“Normally when you say stuff like that I’m doing something else with my hands.” The cockiness in Kara’s voice was evident, but she didn’t care.

She felt Lena’s shoulders shake as she laughed gently at her girlfriend. “You are unbelievable.”   
  
“Not the first time you told me that either.” Kara grinned as she continued to cover all f Lena’s bites in the lotion.

“Oh my god would you stop?” Lena laughed, her voice playful and not serious even in the slightest. 

“You know you love me.” Kara teased gently, her hands moving carefully over Lena’s pale skin. “I really am sorry about this.” Kara sigh after about 10 minutes, nearly all of Lena’s body now covered in the pinkish lotion.

Lena had since rolled onto her back so Kara could administer the lotion to her torso and the front of her legs and shook her head gently. “Kar.’ She spoke as she reached a hand up, placing it under Kara’s chin, making her blue eyes meet Lena’s green. “Don’t feel bad, I so loved our hike, and I love spending time with you. You didn’t hurt me, it’s not your fault I have O+ blood and dark hair.” She smiled before leaning up to kiss Kara gently.

Kara relaxed into the kiss, the tension leaving her shoulders as she returned the kiss slowly. 

Lena pulled back gently, running her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Lie down with me.” She requested gently. “We can cuddle a bit before dinner.” She suggested, knowing Kara was most relaxed when they were cuddled up together. 

Kara smiled and did as she was instructed, curling up with Lena on the bed. “Happy Valentine’s Day Lena.”

Lena smiled and kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around Kara’s shoulders as Kara rested her head against Lena’s chest. “Happy Valentine’s Day Kara.” 


End file.
